Fnaf: New Era
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: It had been 28 years since the Bite of 87 and Foxy was long gone. However Mr Fazbear decides to bring him back along with a new friend but an old enemy is rising up again and this time with help, can Freddy and his friends defeat this new threat before it's too late. Read on to find out. ( Rated T because Paranoid)


**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another new story. This one was inspired by Fnaf: Foxy in Love by iNsAn3 Cr3AtUr3 so go check out his story. This story will be set in 2015 so way after the Bite of 87. It will feature my new OC animatronic called Blu. He is a Blue Bunny ( darker then Toy Bonnie but not exactly dark enough to qualify as dark blue) with a hook on his right arm. In this story Bonnie is FEMALE and I know in the game he is male but this is my story. Now on with chapter one A new friend.**

 **Chapter 1- A new friend**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had not been doing so well for the past thirty years, not since the bite of 87 but it was still going strong. Freddy along with Bonnie and Chica continued to do their job to the best of their abilities but they missed someone, namely the Pirate animatronic known as Foxy. Mike Schmidt had recently become the guard and had convinced them he was a human and not an Endoskeleton without it's costume on. They were as happy as they could be without their favourite Fox to cheer them up.

One day on a particularly boring night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the owner of the company Mr Fazbear entered the Pizzaria along with two other people carrying a large box. The employees knew of the animatronics abilities to move at night and thought nothing of it. They placed the box on the ground and the two employees left. Mike came out of the security office and said

" Hey sir, what's this"?. Mr Fazbear looked over to him and said with a wide grin on his face

" It's an animatronic, well two animatronics actually". " Can you be a huge help and help me open this box"?. Mike nodded and walked over to help him. Together they managed to open the box, revealing a certain pirate fox and a new animatronic. This new animatronic was a blue Bunny with a hook. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica walked over and as soon as they saw Foxy their faces seemed to light up with happiness. Mr Fazbear smiled at their happiness to see their friend and prepared to activate the repaired Fox and the new animatronic. He looked for a power core when a Golden Bear teleported up behind him and said

" Looking for these"?. Mr Fazbear jumped back and shouted in fright, causing the golden bear to start laughing his iconic laugh. Mr Fazbear looked at him angrily as he took the power cores and placed them inside Foxy and the new animatronic.

Slowly they came to life and slowly began to stand up. Once the two stood up one of them said

" Arr lads, I be back and badder then ever". The other one remained silent as he observed the other animatronics, deciding wether or not they were good. Foxy turned to the new animatronic next to him and said

" so ye be a new lad hmm? Good, I like meeting new friends, so what he yer name lad"?. The animatronic looked towards him and said

" I do not know my name" as if getting used to free speech. Mr Fazbear thought for a second before saying

" Your name is Blu". The newly christened Blu nodded and said

" Where do I go to perform, since I mostly do raps". Mr Fazbear thought for a moment and said

" For now you'll just have to go up on the Show Stage and perform with the others, however I've also gotten another gift for you guys. You can walk around during the day again". This made the four older animatronics practically explode with joy and it made Mike smile as well. Blu who was still get in used to having free will once again said nothing. Bonnie saw him looking confused and walked over to him and said

" You'll get used to it Blu, being sentient is a big deal at first but as time goes on not so much". Blu nodded but remained silent, as if thinking about something. Bonnie decided to let him be and joined her friends in talking to Foxy.

Meanwhile in an unknown location:

A man was standing in front of four animatronics and a box, beside him stood a animatronic wolf with a sword strapped to his back. The man turned to the wolf and nodded. It turned to a level and switched it on, causing electricity to flow through them. One by one they activated and stood up. The man turned to his counterpart and said

" Not that we have resurrected these animatronics we can focus on the other one. We must ensure it cannot free itself from our control Destro and seeing as I can't stop it, you are the one to take over it's mind". Destro nodded and said

" Before we do that can we pay a visit to our adversaries at Freddy's? Just to take one of them out and show them we are not afraid"?. The man shook his head and looked towards the newly revived animatronics before saying

" Patience is something you lack in Destro, you need to be able to control all of them". Destro nodded and returned to focusing on the task at hand.

At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza:

Blu still wasn't used to having a mind of his own so Bonnie decided to try to distract him from it by going up to him and saying

" So what is it you do Blu"?. Blu looked towards her and said

" I do raps, nothing more nothing less". Bonnie nodded and replied back with

" Can you demonstrate"?. Blu thought for a moment before nodding and thought for a second, got up and was about to sing when Bonnie stopped him and said

" We should get the others here as well, to show them your skills". Blu nodded and waited patiently as she got the others, including Mike and Golden Freddy. He thinks for a moment before starting. He sings

" Verse 1:

Look over there, it's the Fazbear

Can he scare? Yes he can with his animal gang

They're children stuck in suits

So when 12 AM strikes let the games begin

Watch as monsters come to life and try to murder you

Can't stop but wonder when will this all end

Then Foxy runs in and stops

YOUR HEART

But his intentions are good

(Oh god help me please)

You need a costume, that's the deal

(Make sure you check the cove)

They were all killed and stuffed in suits (Says Freddy the bear, stare if you dare)

Have you got the skill or will Freddy get

YOOOOOU

Chorus:

Jump up loud for Fazbear's Jam

Nice and warm and goes well with Pizza

Kick start your night and scream really loud

Close the doors and you'll be safe

Preserve your power do not run out

As the damn cupcake sits and stares

Conceal the body inside a suit

Waste his power then let him die

THIS IS: The Fazbear Jam

Yes this is: THE FAZBEAR JAM

Verse 2:

Now the night begins with a BANG

You've been here for several years

Why would you stay I've honestly no idea

You've got the night watch

We stuff you into a suit for fun

THE GOLDEN BEAR BEGINS HIS AWAKENING

THE MOSTER OF A TIME LONG FORGOTTEN

KILLS YOU OFF AS IF YOU WERE A PIECE OF PIZZA

Belief in surviving will prevail (We live inside these suits)

As we hide in all the dark places (We are so very alone)

Hallucinating Golden Bears (Don't stare too long or he'll kill you)

Have you got the power or will you die from running

OUUUUUT

Chorus:

Jump up loud for Fazbear's Jam

Nice and warm and goes well with Pizza

Kick start your night and scream really loud

Close the doors and you'll be safe

Preserve your power do not run out

As the damn cupcake sits and stares

Conceal the body inside a suit

Waste his power then let him die

THIS IS: The Fazbear Jam

Yes this is: THE FAZBEAR JAM

As the clock begins to tick

You pray to reach 6

So begin: THE FAZBEAR JAM

Verse 3:

Welcome to Freddy's

Close doors when you need to

If the doors are closed then you're safe

If the doors are open

They'll come find you

And stuff you into a suit

ARE YOU READY

READY FOR FREDDY

HE CREEPS TOWARDS YOU

HE CAMPS IN THE EAST HALL CORNER

ARE YOU STEADY

BE SCARED OF BONNIE

CHICA'S A SCARY ONE

WATCH THE PIRATES COVE AND MAKE SURE HE DOSEN'T...

LEAVE

Welcome to Freddy's

Close doors when you need to

If the doors are closed then you're safe

If the doors are open

They'll come find you

And stuff you into a SUUUUUUUIT

Chorus:

Jump up loud for Fazbear's Jam

Nice and warm and goes well with Pizza

Kick start your night and scream really loud

Close the doors and you'll be safe

Preserve your power do not run out

As the damn cupcake sits and stares

Conceal the body inside a suit

Waste his power then let him die

THIS IS: The Fazbear Jam

Yes this is: THE FAZBEAR JAM

FREDDY'S

COMING

AFTER

YOU

Jump up loud for Fazbear's Jam

Nice and warm and goes well with Pizza

Kick start your night and scream really loud

Close the doors and you'll be safe

Preserve your power do not run out

As the damn cupcake sits and stares

Conceal the body inside a suit

Waste his power then let him die

THIS IS: The Fazbear Jam

Yes this is: THE FAZBEAR JAM

As the clock begins to tick

You pray to reach 6

So begin: THE FAZBEAR JAM

Welcome to Freddy's

Close doors when you need to

If the doors are closed then you're safe

If the doors are open

They'll come find you

And stuff you into a suit". He finished his rap and noticed they were all staring at him amazingly, as if he had just sung the world's most complicated song. Freddy cleared his throat and said

" My dear boy Blu, I do believe you are going to fit in here just fine". Blu nodded and replied

" Do you want me to do another one? Judging by your faces I'd say so". They all nodded enthusiastically and he prepared for another rap. He thought for a moment before beginning to sing again, he sang

" [Verse 1]

I just picked up a new job

But I'm hoping it ain't hard

After all it's the night shift

I'll be working the graveyard

Urban legends aside, I think I'll be fine

There's no way these things are alive

It's just a robot with nothing inside, right?

Not like I'm fighting to survive

What was that noise? Bonnie is gone

Honestly my skin is starting to crawl

Something is coming, they're walking the halls

And now that my power is starting to fall

I'm sick of seeing all these sinister faces

Why am I working for minimum wage?

If I could be killed they should give me a raise

Why did they hire me?

This is insane!

[Chorus]

Enjoy your five long nights

Kick back and grab a slice

If you get hurt on the job

We cannot cover your loss

Just get to 6 and you'll be fine!

[Verse 2]

What's with all these accidents happening?

And we're still in business? That is baffling!

All these cameras had better be accurate

I can't imagine if they get their hands on me!

Got a long past full of tragedy

What was the Bite of '87 actually?

Why does it seem like every damn event at Freddy's

Is no less than a massive catastrophe?

You don't need to reiterate your brevity of making sure I don't run out of batteries

Or they might reconfigure my anatomy adding me to the mechanical family!

[Chorus]

Enjoy your five long nights

Kick back and grab a slice

If you get hurt on the job

We cannot cover your loss

Just get to 6 and you'll be fine!

[Bridge]

Ok, 6 AM, rolling around any second now, come on

Let's do this, come on baby, I'm ready, Freddy!

Let's go 6 AM don't got all night

Tick tock, tick tock!

Everybody just, uh, stay in your designated places

No need to come into the back office!

[Verse 3]

I smell a foul odor

I think it's getting closer

I'm having hallucinations

How much longer till the night is over?

Maybe the place is haunted

And all they want is closure

But I really don't give a damn

I just wanna clock out and knock back a cold one!

But Chica's tweaking out!

Now Foxy's peeking out!

Freddy is creeping around

I'm losing my power just keeping him out!

Look at this article! Reading it now, learning more info that's creeping me out

5 AM, I'm going steady

Now I'm screwed, IT'S GOLDEN FREDDY!

[Chorus]

Enjoy your five long nights

Kick back and grab a slice

If you get hurt on the job

We cannot cover your loss

Just get to 6 and you'll be fine!

Enjoy your five long nights

Kick back and grab a slice

If you get hurt on the job

We cannot cover your loss

Just get to 6 and you'll be fine". Once again the looked amazed but Blu thought nothing of it. Foxy spoke up this time saying

" Arr, ye be good at what ye do lad, it will be an honor to work with ye". Blu smiled at this comment and said

" So kind Foxy, but it was nothing really, those aren't the best I've done and they are certainly not the worst". Foxy returned the smile but didn't reply. Soon they had all become friends and Blu was finally getting used to being sentient and having his own thoughts. However they were oblivious to the fact that someone wanted them all dead.

 **I hope you enjoyed this new story of mine. If you did then make sure to leave a review and tell me if you did. If you want an OC animatronic in this story please PM me, I will only accept the first five so be quick, I will need the gender, specialty, what side he/she is on ( Freddy's or the mysterious man's) his/her weapon of choice, his/her bio and possibly who they have a crush on. Also if you can guess who the four animatronics are then you will get two OC's in this story. Also I got the first song from a parody I had written out of Flumpty's Jam by DAgames and the second one was Five Long Nights by Jt Machinima. If you enjoyed this check out my other stories for example Where am I which I will be updating after this comes out. Thanks for reading, you guys are Rossome ( hehehe) and as always I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
